


Does it need a title?

by Merekyg



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: A story about a boy who has been having asthma attacks all his life. After being diagnosed with stage 3 cancer and starting chemotherapy he becomes immortal. What happens when he's Givin a book that contains his whole life story?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this story's going. But I hope you stick by me and enjoy it.

Chapter one

 

When I was 3 years old I had my first asthma attack. I was playing in the living room when suddenly I just couldn't breathe. When I was 5 I was out running around with friends I had another asthma attack. I collapsed and had a heart attack. I almost died that day. The next day I had my first heart/lung surgery. After the procedure the doctors talked to my parents and said that only a miracle could save my life. When I was 9 I had another asthma attack. I was out playing with some friends when I collapsed yet again on the ground, yet this time I had a stroke. After spending days in the hostpital the doctors yet again told my mother that there was nothing they could do to help me and only a miracle could save me. When I was 14 I almost died of a asthma atrack. This was about 10 years after the pacer (beep) test was created and the first year I was required to do it. The school had just gotten a new gym teacher that was fully aware of my condition. He told me that I could not stop till after I completed 50 laps. I stroked out at lap 4. I was in the hospital for two months after this incident having all sorts of machinery plugged into me. During this time I was told that I had stage 3, almost stage four lung cancer and was given an amount of time that would be about how much longer I had to live. This is when my life changed.  
Over one hundred years ago I was told I'd only live another year and a half at most. But look at me now. I'm young, strong. Immortal.  
Three months after I was diagnosed with lung cancer I started chemo. The doctors said with this I had a higher chance of living past my twenties. 2 months after I started chemo a man aproached me on the side of the road and handed me a book and said nothing, then just left. Once I got home I started to read the book. Once I got into it I realized it was a book about... me.... it was explaining the pain, and heart ships and all the trouble I went through during my childhood. It said how I never really got to have the chance of being a kid. It made me cry. It told me a lot about me that even I didn't know for myself. It had everything leading up to current events; such as now, me reading this story, and how I'm going to have pancakes for breakfast. I continued reading and got to a cross roads. Did I want to read about my future? Figure out when and how my life will end? Or do I wait it out? Wait till the storm passes while I watch the clouds myself? Do I want to experience the pain first had or do I was to be handed by a book what the pain will feel like? Which do I choose? Good or evil? Hot or cold? Light or darkness? Present or future??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After years of that old, dusty book I was given just sitting on the shelf I decided to pick it up and take a look. Yet again. I read and read, for hours. But I read nothing but what I already knew. Until I got to this point in time.   
The year is 2102. I am very concerned. A couple days ago I reread the story of my life and got to this point in time but almost passed out when I realize I only had 3 pages left.   
"What's going on?!"  
I thought as I paced my kitchen from end to end. I went into the living room and sat at the edge of the couch right in front of the book.   
"Let's have a talk Mr. Book." I mumbled. Just as I said that, something unexplainable bursts out of the book with no human form, only deep blue, purple, mist. Just when the smoke subsides I see a man. A nicely dressed man with the biggest grin on his face.  
"Hello," he says as he reaches to give me a hand shake.  
"Oh, uh... I'm uh"  
"I know JUST who you are Mr. Flencher. I'm Daniel Boone. Nice to meet you."  
"Uh huh"


End file.
